FRIENDZONE
by SukiKyoshi
Summary: Si los gatos caen siempre de pie, y las tostadas siempre del lado de la mermelada. Si ato una tostada a la espalda de un gato, le pongo mermelada y lo tiro desde una mesa... De q lado cae el gato transgenico, de pie o de espalda?.. Caera de costado?. ¿Es lo mismo que la friendzone?.


Me tienen aquí con un nuevo proyecto, una triste realidad en el público adolescente. Me gusta mucho este tema, por lo que me quise divertir por un rato con el. Serie de Oneshots y diversas parejas.

Desde ya, aviso. Esta historia no tiene final feliz.

"_**Cursiva negrita**__"__ son las intervenciones de Sokka._

"**negrita luego de los títulos" **_son los consejos principales de Sokka_

**FRIEND ZONE**

**CAPITULO UNO**

_**Tengo un amigo, mejor dicho, mi mejor amigo lamentablemente Aang (es el nombre del desdichado) esta enamorado de mi hermana, no le ha pintado las uñas y no entiendo porque, el capaz de todo por ella.**_

_**Como buen amigo, que lleva una relación estable y nunca he caído en la FriendZone le traigo consejos, lo malo…lo único malo, es que no hace caso. Ok…eso es realmente malo. Por lo que se arriesga a pasar situaciones como las que veremos a continuación.**_

**CINE**

"**Definitivamente, caíste en la friendzone"**

**Consejo uno para Aang.- Guárdate las "buenas intenciones", ¡te quedarás en la quiebra hermano, tu cuenta para la universidad de Harvard quedará corta!.**

Hoy es martes, "martes locos", el día en que los descuentos están al dos por uno en el cine. ¡Genial! Invitaré a Katara, mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo, mi mejor amiga. Solo espero que ella no tenga planes con "su novio".

Nervioso por la respuesta marqué su número y sin perder las esperanzas, después de dieciocho intentos me contestó.

—¿Dime Aang que deseas?—.

Por su apagado tono de voz podría jurar que recién está despertándose.

—Buenos…Buenas tardes—.

Iba responderle apropiadamente, miré el reloj despertador, marcaba ya medio día. No importa la hora, son las doce del dia. Pero ella debe dormir lo suficiente, por esas cuestiones de la piel y la hidratación…cosas de chicas.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?—.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?—.

—Ahmm…no… ¿Por qué?—.

¡Perfecto! Pensé, la tendré toda la tarde para mí.

—Te gustaría ir al cine, película…tú, unas porciones extras de palomitas, soda y yo—.

Le respondí, agudizando mi voz.

* * *

_**Error, tratar de hacerte el romántico mencionando la GRAN brecha de palomitas entre los dos, no es nada atractivo.**_

* * *

—Está bien Aang, seguro pasa por mí a las cuatro—.

Con un suspiro se fueron todos mis temores, sé que ella tiene novio. Pero él no la merece… pero Katara….Katara sigue creyendo en esos sentimientos que no existen. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

* * *

_**Error, numero dos…el tiene todo lo que tu no puedes tener, ¡porque no quieres!, eres un flacucho, tu color es similar al de un zapallo, ¡vamos hasta yo tengo envidia de esos ojos grises!, pero le das mal uso, no quería decírtelo pero la ocasión lo amerita. Esas enormes gafas trasero de botella se ven espantosas. Tendré que llevarte a una óptica. En cambio Jet. No se compara conmigo, pero es alto, y tiene buenas porciones de masa muscular. Tienes dinero, pero no lo sabes usar.**_

* * *

Faltaba ya poco tiempo para ir a recoger a Katara, se verá tan linda como siempre. Su sola presencia me motiva a pedirle a mi padre las llaves de su auto. Aunque tenga las consecuencia de perder un ojo de la cara.

—¡Papá, regresaré tarde!—.

Grité, mientras el me respondía con un ademán, mi padre no me controla, tiene mucha confianza en mis actos, el me conoce muy bien.

* * *

_**Pensemos, la confianza es fundamental pero es obvio que tu padre te dejará hacer lo que tú desees, a tus diecinueve años nunca te ha visto con una chica del brazo. Por lo qué aunque sea tu sangre de tu sangre y obviamente te conoce bien, nunca se ha dignado en aconsejarte sobre "aquellos temas que trascienden la estrecha relación entre padre e hijo". Porque sabe muy bien que no lo harás, por quien sabe que motivos.**_

* * *

Y ahí salía ella, con un lindo vestido de randa hippie, blanco. Sus ojos resplandecían al asomarse a la luz, su larga cabellera castaña como una cortina inglesa caía sobre sus hombros. Sus delicados pasos y esa sonrisa que me hace tiritar. Aunque esté haciendo un claro infernal.

—¿Nos vamos?—.

Intervino ella, espantando la gran nube ensoñadora que tenía como cabeza en esos momentos.

—Cuida bien de ella Aang, ¿Llevas tu licencia?—.

Su madre, idéntica a ella, se asomó por la ventana, con su cálida voz protectora y preocupada madre. Cada vez que veía a la Señora Kya me deleitaba con una hermosa imagen de Katara a sus cuarenta y cuatro años. Definitivamente ella era como las flores de plástico. Su belleza nunca terminaría porque no tienen fecha de caducidad.

—No se preocupe, yo me haré responsable y no la traeré muy tarde y sí la llevo—.

Respondí mientras le abría la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar al auto. Ella con toda confianza encendió la radio, siempre procuraba tener un disco de los Piedras Rodantes guardado en lo más profundo del bolsillo del asiento. Solamente para ella. Porque quería que ella se sintiera cómoda y en su ambiente.

* * *

_**Eso de la etopeya estuvo bien, pero sí te fijas demasiado no dejarás para la siguiente fase. Aang definitivamente no me está gustando como estas viendo a mi madre.**_

* * *

—Estuve viendo las carteleras por internet, y una película de terror me ha llamado la atención—.

Hablaba ella, mientras chasqueaba los dedos al sonar de la música. Buena elección una película de terror era lo que necesitaba, ella me abrazaría al temblar del miedo e involuntariamente podría tenerla entre mis brazos.

—Genial, la que sea esta bien…si te gusta por supuesto . Le sonreí, mientras acomodaba las gafas que se rodaban por el tabique, ella no lo notó pero espero llegar muy pronto a su corazón—.

* * *

**Mal, querido amigo, te conformas con tan poco. Eres un digno hijo de tú queridísima procreadora Friendzone. Un minuto de silencio para ti. **

* * *

La película ni le había hecho cosquillas, podría jurar que se había quedado dormida. Al contrario a mi…salté varias veces en la silla.

Ella regresó en sí, cuando accidentalmente alguien la golpeó mientras desocupaba el asiento y cruzaba delante de nosotros.

—Lo siento—.

—Te cuidado amigo, pudiste haberla lastimado—.

—Tranquilo Aang, apenas rozó mi pierna con su rodilla, ¿Nos vamos ya?—.

—Si…nos vamos—.

Ella tomó y mano entrelazando sus dedos, su piel era tan suave su aroma delicado. Katara era la chica perfecta para mí.

Al poco rato de salir, su teléfono sonó. Me di cuenta de inmediato que era su novio, debido a su sonrisa, ella jamás sonreía así cuando estaba conmigo.

—Perfecto, yo estoy aquí te esperaré—.

Katara colgó su teléfono. Y me arrastró lejos de la entrada del cine, sin saber a donde nos dirigíamos.

—¿Puedes sostenerme esto?, espérame aquí Jet pasará por mi en poco tiempo—.

Cuando al fin me di cuenta estábamos en la entrada del baño para mujeres. Ella me dejó encargado su bolso, la funda de palomitas que no había probado y una desesperanza enorme.

Me quedé arrimado a la pared, veinte minutos después ella salió, linda como siempre.

—Gracias Aang, eres un buen amigo…solo tú haces cosas que Jet jamás haría, eres mi mejor amigo ¿Lo sabías?—.

Punto para Katara, cero para mí. ¡Por supuesto que me quedaba claro, por supuesto! No puedo llegar más allá por el tonto de Jet y porque eres ciega.

* * *

**Mi pequeño saltamontes, estas en un enorme hoyo de desesperación primero la película y ahora otra función más divertida.**

* * *

Jet llegó en su auto último año traído de Corea. Ella se llevó una de las hebras de su cabello atrás de su oreja mientras se mojaba los labios con su saliva. Digna de un coqueteo sencillo, lástima que él sea el receptor de esas conductas, las que tanto deseo que fueran para mí. Aún tenía la posibilidad de llevármela, su madre me había dicho que la cuide.

—Hola preciosa—.

Se quitó las gafas y su chaqueta dejándolas sobre mis brazos que se encontraban extendidos sobre la mesa para cuatro en la que estábamos sentados. Estoy seguro que Jet sabe de mis sentimientos por eso está siempre a la defensiva. Ofendiéndome a mí por supuesto.

Es un descarado, los mismos labios con los que besa a Katara, besa a Ty Lee; su prima.

—Hola Jet, nos vamos…estoy aburrida—.

—¿Aburrida?, creí que la estábamos pasando bien los dos…ya sabes juntos—.

Mi voz se quebró, realmente me sentía como una cucaracha.

—No te sientas mal Aang, pero no es que no me divierta contigo—.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes yo...pasaré por tu casa a avisarle a tu mamá—.

¿Como quieres que no me sienta mal?, me pisoteaste y delante de este tonto. Ahora si soy una cucaracha destripada.

**Dos horas después Aang llegó a mi casa, sabía lo que sucedió, instinto masculino. Su mirada baja y triste me lo decía todo. **

**—**Tranquilo amigo, todo depende del anonimato—.

—Que tiene que ver eso, soy invisible para ella…y eso que sabe mi nombre y aún no entiendo el porque—.

—Eres muy abierto con ella, y haces todo lo que te pide, trata de ser interesante—.

—¡Lo soy!—.

—Lo eres, tanto que no eres capaz de mirar a nadie más, si ella se mueve la mira, si ella bosteza le ves hasta el ultimo hueco de la boca, ignórala—.

—Eso no es ser un caballero, no soy tan lento—.

—Lo caballero no te quita lo hombre—.

—Creo que eso debería ir para ti Sokka—.

—Lo digo en otro sentido, te ve como una amiga…no eres desafío para ella—.

—¿Que debería hacer?—.

—Es un camino largo, pero aprenderás por algo no tengo dos años de relación con Suki—.

* * *

Nos ambientamos en la situación de Aang, es el típico chico lindo, invisible para la persona que el ama. Katara es la linda chica desesperada por su novio, el cual es un completo idiota. Formando así un triangulo amoroso.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sokka será el consejero de toda la asociacion de la FriendZone. Pues el siempre se ha salido con la suya con todas las chicas. Aunque no tiene nada de interesante es el galán en esta trama.

Saludos!.


End file.
